Operation: Recovery 001 Part 6: The Trap
They knew our plan. It was a trap. "Everyone. Get ready to aim. Fire!" I shouted this to all of the prisoners. They all fired as told. The Marines fired back with their battle rifles. Slash had stolen an equipment from the armor room that used to belong to a Marine Super-Soldier. It wasn't allowed in battle anymore, but Slash was about to use it. Slash started to power up. He told me to cover him. A sniper was on the rooftop, about to shoot at Slash. I threw a plasma and just barley missed. I tried to block Slash. Slash told me that he was ready and I jumped on top of him. He stopped charging and ran at an extreme speed up the wall, while I was still holding on. I threw a few grenades down at the Marines. When Slash finally got up, I hopped off of Slash and rolled into the sniper. Slash grabbed the sniper's back when he fell and cracked his neck. Slash picked up the sniper rifle and started to snipe the pilots of the Hornets and Falcons. I saw something the Marine had brought up with him. A transmitter. I looked up and saw the Frigate getting ready to fire at the transmitter. I picked up the transmitter and threw it at the Marines. The Frigate fired down on the Marines and only a few were remaining. Slash sniped the rest of them and I jumped back down to the prisoners. Five more snipers came out of the rooftops around us and started to snipe the prisoners. I told the prisoners to pick up some Battle Rifles from the Marines. They did and started shooting at the snipers. Slash sniped one and did a backflip to keep one from coming up to his rooftop. He then sniped the sniper and stayed on watch. We killed the rest of the snipers and two Warthogs came up, one Machine Gun and the other one a Guass. They both started to fire at us and Slash threw me the equipment. Slash kept sniping incoming Falcons and Hornets and I put on the equipment. The prisoners shot at the Warthogs and I charged up the equipment. The prisoners made a big circle around me and I told one to get on my back. "Ready." I stopped charging and I ran at an extreme speed toward the Guass hog. Once I hit the Guass hog, the prisoner jumped off and landed on the Machine Gun turret of the other Warthog. I had sent the Guass hog flying into a building and then Slash sniped it a few times until it exploded. I saw a pelican coming in. I told everyone to hold their fire. When the back of the Pelican opened, a familiar looking ODST came out. And he spoke. He said to me,"Remember me?" It was him from Valhalla. I made a fist and pointed at the ODST and everyone started to fire at him. He had brought a flamethrower. He tried to burn me with the flamethrower but I jumped over the flames. I slid toward him and punched his stomach which had no effect on him. I finally knew what to do. I backflipped into the crowd of alive prisoners and told them to cover me. Slash was gone. The pelican was lifting off. Slash came back out with a Missile Pod and shot at the Pelican. The Pelican started to crash. It crashed into a few buildings and exploded. I told the prisoners to watch out and stopped charging. They got out of the way. I ran at an extreme speed toward the ODST. He was stronger than I thought. He was able to hold off my speed. So I backflipped again, but I had saved a little energy. I ran at an extreme speed again but this time instead of bumping into him, I punched his glass. Glass shards went everywhere. Slash threw the Missile Pod at the ODST, pushing him back a little. I grabbed the Missile Pod, aimed for the ODST's face, and shot. I had finally killed him. Only five prisoners were left, not counting me or Slash. We ran toward the prison garage and I shot the door with the Missile Pod. We jumped threw the hole and there were two warthogs there. That would leave one person. I told all the prisoners to get in the Warthogs. Slash got in the side. I told them to wait an hour and protect me, because I was going to charge up my equipment so I could run with them. One Hour. Category:Operation: Recovery 001